


Wordless

by whetherwoman



Category: Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: Archie/Daniel/dirty talk, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is the real OT3 here, somehow even more porny than the last porn I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: Eventually Archie decided to take matters into his own hands.





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Puzzicato for the pre-read and encouragement!

Eventually Archie decided to take matters into his own hands. So to speak.

At first, he had assumed Daniel was refusing out of politeness, or some such rubbish. Archie didn’t know how these things usually went, after all. His previous experience, while admittedly limited, seemed to indicate that certain things were expected of men like Archie, and certain different things were expected of men like Daniel. Perhaps Daniel simply assumed that was how things would be between them.

Or perhaps Daniel didn’t understand. Archie knew he was no great hand with words, especially when it came to, well, these sorts of things. But he was trying, he was trying his best, and to be frank he was even a bit hurt that Daniel’s usual easy understanding of the intent behind his halting words didn’t seem to extend to this instance. 

And, well, a chap couldn’t be expected to completely control his physical reactions, at least not right away. Archie knew he had perhaps flinched away when Daniel’s fingers roamed farther afield, and in general he appreciated that Daniel was… careful with him. Archie was determined to learn, to be what Daniel needed, but it was rather a lot, that was all. More than once, he had been silently grateful that Daniel understood when to back off.

But Daniel didn’t seem to understand when _not_ to back off. He couldn’t seem to tell when Archie wasn’t uncomfortable, merely… all right, uncomfortable, yes. Even thinking about it made his breath catch, his skin prickle, his heart beat as if he was on the brink of charging over a hill into unknown enemy territory. 

The thing was, he wasn’t uncomfortable in any way where he wanted it to _stop_. 

All he needed to do was tell Daniel that. Daniel got a bit too caught up in his own head at times, that was all. Archie simply needed to set him straight, and then Daniel would be only too happy to take the lead.

That was, unless Daniel simply didn’t want to do it that way. He certainly seemed to enjoy it the other way around, frequently and enthusiastically. Archie was sure Daniel had no complaints about anything they had previously done together, and of course Archie would not for the world want Daniel to think that Archie had any complaints. He just… wondered, that’s all. He watched Daniel underneath him, watched Daniel’s back arch or his face go slack with pleasure, and Archie wondered. And imagined. And yes, all right, he _wanted_. He wanted it desperately, wanted it when Daniel’s clever hands and cleverer mouth were on him, wanted it when he woke up in the morning with Daniel snug at his back.

So all he needed to do was find a way to say that, to Daniel, out loud.

It was taking a while. 

On the other hand, Archie was a man of action. Perhaps it would be best to stick to his strengths. 

That line of thought was what had led Archie to his current position: on his bed, on his back, legs akimbo, two fingers coated in petroleum jelly and shoved up his arse, and the sound of the key in the lock.

It was Daniel—he _knew_ it was Daniel—they had arranged specially to meet at Archie’s rooms, at this time, and no one but Daniel had a key to his door—and yet he was frozen, trembling, unable to remove his fingers or thrust them further, his half-erect prick held loosely encircled in his thumb and forefinger.

Daniel froze, the door half open, making Archie’s heart race. He had to swallow twice before he could get out a word. “Close the door, will you?” he rasped out.

Daniel carefully shut the door behind him without taking his eyes off Archie. Specifically, off Archie’s fingers. Archie couldn’t help but squirm, the intensity of Daniel’s gaze like a brand on his skin.

“Really,” Daniel said softly. He took a step closer to the couch where Archie sprawled. “My dear,” he said, then stopped. His eyes raked up and down Archie’s naked body, and he swallowed so heavily that Archie could see his throat bob.

Archie squirmed again, this time with pleasure. Daniel, speechless? Unfortunately this dislodged his fingers, and he made an annoyed noise as he squirmed with more purpose, trying to find the angle again. “Damn, bloody—” he panted. “How do you get—I just—” He shoved his left hand up and in again, finally catching the right angle to get his fingers back inside. A bit further inside, in fact—he felt his head tilt back involuntarily, a fresh rush of sweat coming to his skin, his hips tilting in search of more. God, how had he never tried this before?

Maybe because it was damned annoying. He squirmed again, trying to get his fingers deeper, his wrist starting to cramp.

“Good god,” Daniel said softly, and Archie forgot about his wrist. Daniel was standing right over him now, his eyes fixed at the point where Archie’s fingers entered his body. His lips were wet, as if he’d just licked them. “You do want it, don’t you.”

Archie felt his cheeks heat and he looked away from Daniel. “I tried to tell you,” he muttered resentfully. He couldn’t help but think of how absurd he must look—god, what had he been thinking to try and surprise Daniel this way, as if his fumbling attempts would look anything but ridiculous. He should have tried it on his own first, should have found the right words. He couldn’t stand it any more and began to draw his fingers out. 

Daniel made a noise and was suddenly kneeling at his side. One finger touched Archie’s wrist and he couldn’t move, surely as if that finger was an iron band. “I didn’t—Archie—” Daniel said, and good god, his voice, as rough as if he’d already had Archie’s cock down his throat for an hour. “Do you have any idea how you look right now?”

Archie swallowed the last remnants of his pride and suggested, “You could tell me.”

Daniel groaned. “You’re trying to kill me.” His eyes flicked up to Archie’s face, then down again as if pulled.

Archie felt a hot flush of satisfaction, and before he could think too much about it put a third finger against his rim and pushed. He was rapidly slipping past any possibility of embarrassment, which was lucky because the noise that came out of his throat was like nothing he’d heard himself make before.

“Oh, you love that,” Daniel said, low. “You’ve been craving it, haven’t you. Ah—go slow,” he added, as Archie shoved his fingers in further. “You wanted me here for this, so we’ll do this my way.”

Archie moaned, but obligingly slowed the push of his fingers into himself. It was just—there was something, something more that was just out of reach—

“You can’t have it yet,” Daniel said. “You’ll wait for my say-so.” 

“Why couldn’t you have—” Archie panted. “Have read my mind like that—before—I got myself into this—”

“At this point, I will admit I cannot bring myself to regret it.” Daniel’s voice was like honey, smooth and sticky and almost a physical sensation against Archie’s skin. “Your thoughts are exceptionally clear on your face, my dear.” He touched the side of Archie’s cheek, almost at the corner of his mouth, and Archie blindly turned until he could take Daniel’s long fingers into his mouth and suck, hard. He heard Daniel curse, soft and heartfelt.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Since you like my fingers, then… do as I do.” He thrust his two fingers slowly into Archie’s mouth, almost caressing his tongue. Archie felt his breath huff out his nose as he imitated the movement with his own fingers inside him. Daniel twisted his fingers, and Archie did too. He felt the ache in his wrist distantly, unimportant. He felt a whine building in the back of his throat.

“Good,” Daniel said, and the whine burst out as a full-fledged moan. Archie sucked hard on Daniel’s fingers, trying to get himself under control. But Daniel spread his fingers wide, pushing against Archie’s mouth, and when Archie copied him unthinkingly he was gone again, back arching, moans barely muffled by Daniel’s fingers.

“You’re stretching yourself,” Daniel said. “Stretching yourself open for me.”

Archie felt himself flush further, his cheeks so hot they were almost painful. He squeezed his eyes tighter, unwilling to see the expression on Daniel’s face. His voice was enough, digging into Archie further than his fingers, catching hold of desires he barely knew he had. Was he open enough for Daniel now? Enough for Daniel to take his—to put his—

Daniel pulled his fingers out with a wet sound, and Archie gasped for air. He opened his eyes, the need to reassure himself that Daniel wasn’t going anywhere overwhelming his previous nervousness. His eyes caught Daniel’s, so large and dark a man could fall into them, like a bottomless pond. He was held by them, motionless, half forgetting to breathe until Daniel’s mouth quirked, just a bit, and Archie felt—he jerked up and away without thought, then whined as his fingers slid halfway out. 

Daniel leaned over him and put one hand firmly on his hip. One hand only, because his other hand—his other hand—

“I’m going to put my finger in you,” Daniel said, removing all doubt. Archie could feel his fingertip, still wet with spit, pressing against his own fingers. He tried to twist again, unsure whether he was trying to move towards or away, but Daniel’s hand on his hip pushed him down again.

Daniel leaned over and kissed him, hot and open mouthed. “Tell me you want it,” he murmured into Archie’s mouth. “Say yes.”

Archie hesitated, as if saying it out loud would somehow make it more real than everything he’d done so far. But… “Yes,” he said, voice cracking, and bore down.

Daniel’s finger slipped in. Archie bit his lip. It was a stretch, to be sure, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Perhaps this would be—

Then he was tasting blood, because Daniel had _pressed_ , the angle allowing his finger just that much deeper than Archie’s own, and oh god Archie was twisting frantically, his bad hand clenching around his forgotten prick, completely unimportant because Daniel’s fingers were—

“The things I’m going to do to you, Curtis,” Daniel laughed, low and so pleased Archie couldn’t be upset or insulted. Archie wanted nothing more than for him to keep talking in that pleasure-drenched tone.

All right, maybe one thing more. He pushed down against their entwined fingers, panting as they brushed that spot again. But not enough, not quite—he needed—

“This isn’t enough for you, is it?” Daniel said. “You want more than this.”

Archie nodded frantically.

“I’m going to make you say it,” Daniel warned, silky smooth and deadly. “That’s why you did this, didn’t you? You didn’t think you could say it, you wanted to show me what you wanted because you thought it would be easier.”

Archie moaned his agreement, panting wildly. How did Daniel always do this to him, pry his head open and make himself master of its contents? But words—oh, words were so far away from him now, his world narrowed to only sensation. For Daniel he would try, though. He would be good.

“Say it,” Daniel insisted. He twisted his finger and Archie moaned again, wordless and longing. “Tell me what it is you want, tell me exactly, I want to hear you say it to me.”

“I want your—" Archie ground out. “Oh—Daniel—I can’t when you’re—”

“Do you want me to stop?” Daniel asked, and laughed at Archie’s immediate yelp of disagreement. “Then say it. Tell me.”

“Oh god Daniel I want your cock in me,” Archie said, all on one breath.

“My pleasure,” Daniel murmured, and pulled out of Archie, bringing Archie’s hand with him. Archie whined at the empty feeling, but before he could do anything about it, Daniel reached for his hips and in one smooth move flipped him over.

Archie blinked, face pressed into the counterpane. He always forgot how strong Daniel really was, under the artistic trappings. Granted, Archie was half out of his mind, but he still outweighed Daniel by a good two stone. But Daniel arranged him as if he were a piece of furniture (or, oh god, a toy), nudging his feet further apart, pressing down on his back, until Archie was splayed and exposed and more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. 

He felt Daniel’s weight shift as he reached over to the bedside table, where Archie had left the small pot of petroleum jelly. Archie could hear the lid come off, could hear the small wet sounds of Daniel smoothing it over skin. He stared at the wall and tried to calm his breath, tried not to think too hard about what was to come next, tried not to tense up. Daniel’s left hand ghosted over his hip, calming, then gripped him.

And then Daniel pressed one fingertip into him. 

Archie cursed comprehensively. Daniel laughed, a small huff of breath, barely audible and so full of joy that Archie could hardly stand it. He slipped a little more of his finger in, frustratingly slender. Archie clenched down against it, his hips twitching helplessly.

“Not enough, Curtis?” Daniel said, half laughing.

“You know it’s not,” Archie said between clenched teeth. “I already asked—”

“Mm, but you didn’t ask very nicely, did you.” A quick flicker of pressure where Archie wanted it, then gone. Archie groaned, his hands clenching on the bedding beneath him. “You thought you could get away with it, did you? Thought I’d follow orders. But I’m not the one following orders now, Archie. And I’m not—going to do it—until you ask.” He pulled his finger out, agonizingly slowly, until it was barely pressing against Archie.

And Archie broke. “Please, Daniel, please fuck me, put your cock in me, I want you to, I want to feel it, put it in my arse, I need it, need you to—”

Archie choked as the head of Daniel’s cock pressed into him. It was what he wanted, what he needed, that was the truest thing he’d ever said, but it felt so…

It felt indescribable. Archie squeezed his eyes closed, heard his own breath pant out in whines, as Daniel pressed inexorably inside him. Objectively he knew Daniel had taken his own, larger cock easily and with obvious pleasure, many times, but he couldn’t imagine how. Daniel felt huge, overwhelming, every inch of Archie’s being focused entirely on Daniel, Daniel everywhere.

Daniel’s hips met Archie’s and he paused, stroking one hand up and down Archie’s hip. “All right?” he said, his voice shaking just a touch. 

Archie couldn’t find words, but he fumbled his left hand back until he found Daniel’s thigh, the muscle tense under his fingers, and _pulled_. Daniel let out a shocked huff of air as he slipped just a bit further in, brushing just up against—

“Right,” Daniel panted, amused again. Then he pulled halfway out, pushed back in, and—

Archie desperately turned his face into the counterpane to try and muffle the sounds he couldn’t prevent himself from making. God, he was right to have been afraid of this, to run until he couldn’t stand to run any more. How could he live a second ever again where he wasn’t being pounded by Daniel? How could he survive any moment that wasn’t this one, right here?

He could hardly hear the words coming out of Daniel’s mouth, each broken fragment ricocheting down his spine. “... glorious… take it like a… Archie, my Archie…”

He felt tears start to the corner of his eyes, Daniel’s words the last drop in an ocean of sensation and desire. And he needed—he needed—he fumbled for Daniel’s hand, pulled it off his hip, down until Daniel was blanketed over his back, pushing him down against the bed with each thrust, the friction of the counterpane over his untouched prick sending him spiraling higher and higher until it all rushed out of him, tears and spend and joy and love leaving him writhing, pinned under Daniel.

Who didn’t stop. It was too much, Daniel inside him, the rough drag of his prick on the bed, Daniel hitting that spot unerringly with every thrust as if—as if to prove that Archie belonged to him, existed only for this moment, only for Daniel to take his pleasure—Archie’s fingers clenched down around Daniel’s, still interlaced with his, as Daniel shook through a few last, jerky thrusts.

He collapsed on top of Archie, both of them gasping and shaking. Archie couldn’t bring himself to let go of Daniel’s hand, and Daniel showed no inclination to move either. At least until his softening cock slipped out of Archie. Archie couldn’t help his flinch or whine of distaste. But Daniel only laughed again and rolled off of Archie, pulling up a corner of the sheet to dab at Archie’s wet thighs. Archie blushed and took it from him. He made a cursory attempt to swipe himself clean, then gave up and flopped back next to Daniel. He needed a full bath, but that wasn’t going to happen until his legs stopped feeling quite so shaky.

Eventually, Daniel broke the silence. “I do hope you’re not too sore, my dear.”

Archie looked over at him, surprised. It hadn’t occurred to him, but now that Daniel mentioned it, he did ache a bit. In certain areas. He squirmed.

“Because,” Daniel continued, “I must admit I got a little, ah, carried away. It is generally better with these sorts of things to go slowly the first time around, and I would hate it if—if I had caused you any distress.” He wouldn’t meet Archie’s eyes, and with a shock, Archie realized he meant it. But—

“That’s absurd,” Archie said, and propped himself up on his elbow, the better to see Daniel’s face. Daniel still wouldn’t meet his eyes, and his lips were tightly compressed. “Daniel—that’s absurd. You couldn’t possibly hurt me.”

“I am well aware that I am your physical inferior, you don’t have to—”

“No,” Archie said forcefully. “Daniel. When will you learn to listen to me? I’m not trying to—I’m well aware that you could—that’s not the point. What I mean is just that—” He cursed his lack of facility with words, yet again. But Daniel was at least looking at him now, mouth still twisted but those dark eyes of his focused on Archie.

“Because it’s you,” he finished softly. “Because there’s nothing you could do that wouldn’t feel good to me, nothing you could do with me I wouldn’t love. It was—it was the best thing I’ve ever felt. Because it was you doing it.”

He waited for Daniel to say something, brush him off with a biting response. But Daniel only looked up at him, eyes wide and vulnerable, then pulled him down and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has 49 em dashes. In case you were wondering.


End file.
